<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第一印象 by Tsuitshian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896417">第一印象</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuitshian/pseuds/Tsuitshian'>Tsuitshian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>佐久侑 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All I Want Is The Itachiyama vs. Inarizaki Game during IH, First Impressions, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired By The Wonderful Fanart, Rivalry, See The Fanart’s Link At The Notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuitshian/pseuds/Tsuitshian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>跳發幾乎零秒差衝佐久早擊來，慣性狠狠撞開他的手臂，彈飛到護板外。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>佐久侑 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第一印象</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>謝謝咩勾同意我以這篇 <a href="https://www.plurk.com/p/o5gui3">超讚短漫</a> 延伸，並撥冗陪我改文｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　一、二、三、四步……球場彼端的人默數，聚精會神專注在發球員身上。</p><p>　　五、六步。後排朝底線挪動，連同自由球員及王牌在內，井闥山以最嚴陣勢防守猛攻。要是稻荷崎著名的二刀流發揮順利，恐怖的得分能力會徹底主導比賽節奏，絕不能讓他如願。</p><p>　　一球換發，隊長飯綱喊話。</p><p>　　宮侑不容質疑的握拳下，盛大的吹奏戛然而止。擁擠體育館的樂音消失，頃刻偌大挑高的空間缺乏支撐，彷彿四周圍都將塌陷，壓迫對手全部餘地。蟄藏的肅殺伴隨寂靜蔓延，侵浸每個角落。</p><p>　　某種預感作祟，稻荷崎舉球員預備發球開始，不知為何就像細芒倒刺背脊，微小持續干擾他。佐久早踩穩重心，以百分之百的謹慎應對，無論是都預賽或全國決賽，他的責任同樣是接起發球，傳給舉球員。</p><p>　　目光鎖定那個人，和哨聲後完美拋起的球。</p><p>　　跳發幾乎零秒差地衝佐久早擊來，慣性狠狠撞開及時到位的手臂，彈飛到護板外。沒有回頭理會失掉的分數，他看向7號，正與隊友擊掌的宮侑注意到他，直直望來，毫不掩飾得分的優越。</p><p>　　「嘖。」佐久早皺眉。</p><p>　　「佐久早？」古森出聲。</p><p>　　「下一球我會接起來。」手臂殘留撞擊後慣有的灼熱與刺麻感，藉呼吸屏除多餘思緒，佐久早站定位，表情平淡，但眼神映出阻擋攻勢的決心。</p><p> </p><p>　　宮侑第二次發球。</p><p>　　剛才眼角餘光發現一道視線，佐久早聖臣緊緊盯著他，於是笑瞇瞇與其對視，擺顯在較量中的勝利，後者別開眼神尤其證實。</p><p>　　宮侑扶住球面上緣，拋起、助跑然後擊球，準備再贏個幾分。</p><p>　　「我來！」長期累積的經驗成為此刻敏銳的判斷，古森接起宮侑的發球，化解瞄準兩人間的刁鑽球路。井闥山的防線可不止佐久早！</p><p>　　連點猶豫都沒有，果然是最高水準的自由球員。隔著整個球場，宮侑仍然清楚看見對方炯亮的眼神，簡直像大聲告訴他，不准忽略我！那種與實力相當的絕對自信，真讓人討厭啊……</p><p>　　「中間！」</p><p>　　「兩人攔網！」</p><p>　　哨聲後，分差再次回到原點。</p><p>　　「『不要搶我的球』，佐久早剛剛臉上寫著這句話喔。」古森揶揄佐久早，也太快較起勁來了吧。不需要對話或互動，直接閃現在心裡的結論，回以顏色，讓對手知道自己做得比他更好。</p><p>　　「沒有。」佐久早否認，轉身走向場外預備發球。</p><p> </p><p>　　※</p><p> </p><p>　　「好、了、啦——再看100遍宮城縣代表也不會變成白鳥澤的。」古森嘆氣，井闥山贏得東京選拔賽，順利晉級春高，但與佐久早並列三大王牌的牛島，意外止步縣預賽。佐久早對此耿耿於懷。</p><p>　　「想想明天國青的事情嘛。」古森用手肘碰了碰同行的表弟，接續話題說：「可以跟來自各地厲害的人打球，佐久早你不期待嗎？」後者瞪他一眼，語調平板回答「還好」。</p><p>　　「宮侑也有入選，佐久早總該對他有興趣吧？」古森從背包抽出未拆封的排球月刊，封面一角印著「訪談：高中排球最強雙胞胎」字樣。</p><p>　　「啊？」被關鍵字戳到，佐久早皺眉，以單音節表達不悅。</p><p> </p><p>　　※</p><p> </p><p>　　終局。稻荷崎越近賽末越猛，那種完全放開、無畏又同時犀利縝密的連番強攻，即便井闥山也難再三招架。</p><p>　　「佐久早，最後一下！」</p><p>　　與球網的距離、球的高度、對方的攔網，剩意志力最後支撐時，這球具備所有不利條件，得分機率微乎其微。即便委婉形容，也只是勉強能打的球而已。比起分數更希望球落地、用裁判吹哨的空檔喘息幾秒。</p><p>　　「三人攔網！」　　</p><p>　　「擋下10號！」</p><p>　　但此刻僅僅「可以」就足夠了，佐久早瞄準攔網指尖，扣球。</p><p> </p><p>　　「觸球一次！」宮侑大喊，瞪著與他同時落地的佐久早。對面隊形被打亂，只能交給左邊，缺乏助跑距離和良好托球，旋轉減弱，反敗為勝的機會！</p><p>　　井闥山搖搖欲墜，宮侑視野中，球落下的過程變成慢動作。</p><p>　　他瞥見無人防守的宮治。</p><p> </p><p>　　「飯綱前輩！」佐久早回身側撲上前，用手背將球彈起。</p><p>　　竟然這種時候二次進攻！</p><p>　　魚躍後起身，電光石火間，眼神再次交會，宮侑咬牙而佐久早面無波瀾，不約而同想。</p><p>　　難纏的傢伙。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者：淺水<br/>Plurk：@lh611587914</p><p>【聲明】未經同意在噗浪、AO3、fb、Ep以外網站發表，均屬無權轉載。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>